The Vampire's Princess
by Kuuga
Summary: Bubbline! The first time Marceline has seen the 13 year old version of Bonnie. And doing something together ;)
**Hello guys! I hope there are still shippers out there because I've been shipping them for a long time! Anyways, please enjoy and review to tell me what you think**

 **At Marceline's cave**

"Ladadadada, I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face..." The vampire queen sings and suddenly stops.

"It's been a while since I hung out with peebs, huh?" She wonders. "I bet she's busy with her nerdy science stuff, but I'll go check on her." Marceline says to herself and flies towards the Candy Kingdom.

It was about before midnight, so it's a perfect time to go out for a vampire.

 **At the Candy Kingdom**

"Anyone home? Princess?" Marceline says as she floats in princess Bubblegum's dark room. "Bonnie?" She says as turns on the lights.

"Hi, Marcy." Princess Bubblegum says while playing with her teddy bear sitting on her pink bed.

"Bonnie?!" The vampire called for her name with a surprised face. "You're so young!"

"Y-yeah, this thing happens once in a while." Bonnibel says with a smile.

"I see." Marceline says as she place her fingers on her chin. ' _Oh my glob. She's so cute and tiny..._ '

"Why did you come here, by the way?"

"I just wanted to hang out with my little girl." Marceline teased as she seats next to the princess.

"Thanks! I missed you too, Marcy." Bonnible says as she hugs the vampire.

"Say what?" Marceline blushed at the princess' actions. ' _Usually she's the one who's going to blush in these situations._ '

"Bed time!" Bonnibel says and surprises Marceline.

"Oh, right." Marceline says as she carries the princess to lay down on her bed. "There you go. Good night, princess." Marceline says as she patted the princess' head gently.

"Marcy, " Bonnibel calls for her name as she was about to leave. "Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Huh..."

"Please?"

"all right then." The vampire floats next to the bed.

"One upon a time, there was a cute pink princess. She works very very hard for her kingdom. But there was this vampire who always bothers her, even though she's always busy."

"Does the princess hates the vampire?" PB asks.

"I don't know." Marceline smiles. "One day, the vampire was wondering if the princess doesn't want her around. The vampire was scared to ask the princess, so she decided not to hang out with her for a while."

"Aww..." PB says with a sad face.

"The vampire loved being around the princess, but thinks about the princess' feelings first. Sometimes she goes to her castle to check if she's doing fine. Every time she visits her, she's always busy. She didn't have the time to hang out with the vampire which made the vampire very sad. The vampire hopes to be loved by the princess. The end."

"The end?" the princess asks.

"Yep."

"Oh, okay..."

"I'll turn off the lights, 'kay?" Marceline says as she floats across the room to turn off the lights.

"kay."

"Okay, now, goodnight, princess." The vampire greets and gets ready to fly.

"Marcy, " PB calls as she grabs the vampire's wrists with her both hands.

"Hm?"

"Are you leaving?" The princess asks.

"Wut?" The vampire asks with a surprised face.

"I'm kinda scared being alone..." PB says with cute eyes making the vampire blush.

"Yo! Banana guards!" Marceline shouts.

"No! What are you doing?" PB says as she covers Marceline's mouth with her hands.

"You said you're scared being alone."

"I-I want someone warm to sleep with me. I can't sleep with the banana guards. they're cold!" PB explains.

"I'm a vampire. I'm cold as ice, peebs." Marceline laughs.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" PB asks with teary eyes.

"Nononono. It's not that at all! D-d-d-don't cry!" Marceline panics. "I'll sleep with you, so don't cry."

"Yay!" The princess suddenly smiles brightly.

'She... was faking it.' Marceline thought as she lays beside PB

"B-bonnie?!" Marceline says with a surprised voice.

When the night hits midnight, Bonnibel turns back to her 19 year old look.

"Oh, I'm back at last." PB smiles.

"Umm, are you still scared?"

"If I said no, will you leave?" PB asks.

"Uh... If you want me to, I'll leave." the vampire teases with a smile.

"I-It's late. I can't let you go home this late. I'ts too dangerous. so I have no choice but to let you stay here for the night." Bonnibel blushes.

"I... kinda usually go out around this time. So no worries." the vampire smiles.

"For Globs sake! Just sleep with me!" Bonnibel blushes heavily. "There I've said it! ya happy?!"

"More than happy." Marceline says with a smile as she enter the bed and faces the blushing princess.

 _Silence_

"H-hey, "

"Hm?"

"The story you told me earlier, would you mind if I continue it?" Bonnibel blushes.

"Not at all." Marceline blushes.

"Ahem. The princess wonders when will the vampire visit her. When the vampire visits her, she feels so happy, but she has a lot of work to do. She wanted to spend time with the vampire, but couldn't tell her that because she's too embarrassed to say it. She loved being with the vampire. She wish that the vampire feels the same way. She still wishes that, even now." Bonnibel smiles.

"Bonnie..." Marceline looks at PB.

"The end." Bonnibel says gently and suddenly turns away from Marceline. "G-goodnight!"

"Bonnie, " Marceline smiles as she moves closer to PB.

"Hmm..." Bonnibel pretends to be asleep.

"Hehe. You suck at faking to be asleep." The vampire laughs.

"W-what do you want?" Bonnibel says as she opens her eyes without facing Marceline.

"I just forgot to tell you something about the story." Marceline smiles.

"Let's hear it."

"The vampire loves cuddles." Marceline says as she hugs PB from behind.

"W-What are you-"

"You're sooo waaarm, Bonnie." Marceline says as she hugs her more tightly.

"Marcy, I cant breathe!" Bonnibel blushes as she turns around to face the vampire and surprises to see how close their faces are.

"I missed you, Bonnie." Says the vampire.

"I... I missed you too, Marcy." The princess says as she smiles at her and hugs her back.

"Goodnight, Bonnie." Marceline greets the princess as she closes her eyes.

"M-Marcy, " the princess calls for her name making her open her eyes once more.

"What's the matter?"

"The princess wants a goodnight kiss from the vampire." PB blushes.

"As you wish." Marceline smiles as she kisses The princess' forehead leaving PB surprised. "Now kiss me goodnight."

Bonnibel smiled and leans for a kiss on the lips.

"Bonnie..."

"Hm?"

"You taste so pink." Marceline smiles and leaned for another kiss.

"Oh, Marcy." Bonnibel smiles as she hugs Marceline once more. "Good night." Bonnibel smiles gently.

"Goodnight, my princess." Marceline smiles and hugs her princess.

 **I've always wanted to write a bubbline story! thank you for giving this story a shot!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
